1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intrauterine device and method for use. More particularly, the invention relates to an intrauterine device that uses the unique shape of the uterine cavity to ensure delivery and proper positioning thereof. The intrauterine device employs plug members for bearing against the wall of the uterus in a manner preventing conception. The invention also relates to a delivery mechanism utilizing the device described herein to deliver medication and/or other therapeutic agents to the uterus and/or fallopian tube anatomy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of intrauterine devices (IUDs) are available and used worldwide. There are inert IUDs, copper IUDs and hormone impregnated IUDs. There is ongoing controversy regarding the mechanisms of action of IUDs in humans. Classically, the view was that the IUD in humans acted predominantly after fertilization to prevent implantation, but evidence has accumulated for some effects before fertilization. As a general rule, the pre-fertilization effects are not enough to prevent fertilization and, therefore, the post-fertilization effects are most important. The post-fertilization mechanisms of action of the IUD include slowing or speeding the transport of the early embryo through the fallopian tube, damage to or destruction of the early embryo before it reaches the uterus, and prevention of implantation. This mechanism of action is perceived as an early abortion by some, and prevents many patients from using IUDs as a temporary mode of contraception. Another problem with IUDs is expulsion from the uterus and subsequent unwanted pregnancy. Other potential complications of IUDs are uterine infection, uterine perforation and most important ectopic pregnancy. Ectopic pregnancy is a condition where the embryo has implanted outside of the uterine cavity, usually in the fallopian tube. This condition is also hazardous to the patient and can lead to internal bleeding and severe morbidity and even mortality. This potential complication also deters patients from the use of IUDs.
With the foregoing in mind, a need exists for an improved intrauterine system replacing currently marketed IUDs and other methods of contraception, such as, tubal ligation.